nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten (German for "Cinema of the Dead") is a Nazi Zombies map featured in Call of Duty Black Ops. The map is automatically unlocked for play at the start of the game, and takes place in an abandoned cinema/theater. The map introduces some new components to the Nazi Zombies mode, including Crawler Zombies and the Fire Pit trap. The Thundergun is also a new wonder weapon. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen, the cast of Shi No Numa and Der Riese also return. The Pack-A-Punch-Machine is located in the projector room, which is only accessible by turning on the power and activating the teleporter. Rooms Lobby '''- This is the starting room. It is quite large and has plenty of room to run around. It also has the teleporter "mainframe" in here. Quick Revive, an M14, an Olympia and a Mystery Box spawn are located here. There are a total of four windows. There are 3 doors available for moving to new rooms and areas at the top right of the staircase, one to the left under the staircase and one directly ahead under the staircase which can not be opened until the power has been activated. '''Lower Hall - This room is accessed by opening up the downstairs door of the Lobby. It is a fairly confined space, but with only two windows. An MPL and Mystery Box spawn point are also in here. This room also has the Fire Pit trap in it. Alley - Double Tap Root Beer is located on the end closest to the starting area and it's right by a Zombie spawn point. An AK-74u is also located in the Alley. Note that Zombies will, more often than not, jump down from the roof of the building, so remain alert. At the end of the alley is a maintenance room then a narrow passage way to the stage. Dressing Room - This room is small and confined. There's three Zombie spawns located here, and only one Electro-Shock Defense here. There is a Mystery Box spawn, along with a map here. Theater - Consists of two major "parts" *The stage is large. This is one of the best rooms to fight in due to its size and the fact that one can teleport out of a sticky situtation if things get overcrowded, though both the mainframe and teleporter have to be linked beforehand. A Mystery Box is located at the end of the room against a wall. Zombie spawns are on both sides of the same wall, they can come through to dressing room and the maintenance room that are also on both sides. The Power Switch is located here too. Claymores and M16 are located on the stage as well. A Sentry Gun is located at the front center of the stage and costs 1500 points to activate, useful for helping you out of a tight spot. You can also buy the AUG off of the stage near the sentry gun (Wii version only) *The other half is the audience. A Mystery Box spawn is located in the center right next to a map. The Bowie Knife and Juggernog can all be bought here, they are both located in a corner almost directly by each other. Their are two Zombie spawns both located at the front of the audience area on either side with additional zombies jumping and crawling down from the balconies and walls further down the Theater and also they can come from the stage and from the Lobby. Easter Eggs There are five hidden messages on Kino Der Toten, three are in film reels and the other two are on radios. The film reels are found by teleporting to a random room and pressing the "use" button to pick the reels up. One radio is on top of the chandelier that has not fallen in the main theatre. The other radio is inside a tower that can be seen from the alley. All five secret messages﻿, Unlike the Wii version that has only one radio, but exclusive. There are also three meteorite fragments throughout the map, and pressing the "use" button in front of all three activates an Easter egg song. Trivia Kino Floor plan.jpg|Kino der Toten floor plan KinoDerToten stage.jpg|The theater in Kino der Toten. Kino Crawly.jpg|Part of the Kino der Toten map. kino der toten 1.jpg kino der toten 2.jpg Kino_Der_Toten_3.png Kino.jpg kino der toten 4.jpg kino 1.jpg *The fact that the only WW2-era gun in this map is the MP40 is a reference to the movie Inglourious Basterds, which included a massacre at a Nazi Theater with the use of MP40's. Also, the name could be a reference to Operation Kino, which involved bombing a French theater hosting a Nazi night with a very similar set up as this one. *This map also has a reference to the movie "The Prestige" as the teleporter is on the stage as shown in the movie. *This location may be a reference to the signs next to the teleporters in Der Riese, this would explain why there is a teleport in a Nazi Theater. *The Pack a Punch machine on this map can only be accessed by teleporting to it and after a certain time you will be teleported back. *It seems that the four existing characters have time traveled to 1968-1969 accidentally while using the teleporter from Der Riese. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall you can see text that says "The element is here" indicating that element 115 is there. *The set up of this map slightly resembles the set up of Verruckt. *This is the map that was originally going to be in Map Pack 4 for World at War but was canceled because its date was too close to Modern Warfare 2. *Pressing the use button on a portrait will trigger a quote. *A musical easter egg can be found by using the action button on 3 rocks. One in the main room. One in the dressing room. And one in the small room at the top of the stairs by the alley. The song that plays is "115" by Elena Siegman, the theme of which is played when all players die on the map Der Riese. *After teleporting from the Pack-a-Punch room, you may not directly go back to the mainframe, but you will be teleported to random rooms. You can't shoot while you're in there, but you can still move and jump. In rare cases, a power-up can spawn there. After a while you will be teleported to the mainframe. One of these rooms looks like Verruckt before the zombie apocalypse and a conference room, two another are believed to be Samantha's bedroom, you can also find movie reels in the rooms, they can be collected by holding the use button. *In the main room, there is writing on the wall that says: "BEWARE of the 6 !". So far, it is unknown who or what "The Six" are. It is probably a reference to the chemical agent, Nova-6. It could possibly refer to the gas zombies as when killed (by anything but thundergun or ray gun) they explode it looks like the gas from the nova 6 tactical grenade in black ops multiplayer but cannot kill you as it just impares vision. *There is a room with a portrait of possibly the four zombie characters in there early years. There is also an fifth unknown face. You can use the action button on the portraits to see what each individual character thinks of the other. *This is the first, and, so far, the only Nazi Zombie map available on the Wii. *This is the first map to feature the Thundergun. *This is the second map to feature the Bowie Knife. *If one looks at the counter in the small bar, they can find bottles of Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola and Double Tap Root Beer. *This is the first map in Black Ops. Category:Canon Category:Kino der Toten Category:Treyarch Maps Category:Maps Category:Canon Maps Category:Treyarch Category:Black-Ops Zombies